


Missing food

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Qui-Gon的小猫Obiwan带大双胞胎, Xanatos出没, happy family stroy, kitty everywhere, lovely little fur, 一些比较简单的小故事, 会有一些sex暗示吧, 可爱的小猫咪, 可能, 家庭日常流水账, 小王妈妈, 我好爱小王猫猫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 沉浸在Xanatos逃走的悲伤中的Qui-Gon教授，勉强接受了Yoda的请求，抚养一只被遗弃的小猫Obiwan。就在Obiwan感觉生活步入正轨的时候，命运送来了两个更小的猫猫。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Qui-Gon十分头疼。他站在桌子后，尴尬的摸着下巴，不知该如何拒绝这种建议。

“很可爱，它的样子。”矮个子的教授带着大框眼镜，努力将手里的东西举到他眼前。

那是只橙色花纹的小猫，有一身还算干爽蓬松的绒毛。对于身体来说显得有些沉重的大脑袋上，耳朵还只是两个颜色略深的斑点，一双充满怯意和迷茫的蓝眼睛直盯着Qui-Gon。

它被拎着后颈皮毛，蜷缩着爪子，有点害怕的哆嗦。

“今早在草丛里，我捡到。”Yoda教授十分得意的说，“嗯，很漂亮的小家伙。”

Qui-Gon扶额，“您不应该这样做，我相信它的妈妈当时就在附近。”

“哦。抱歉，小家伙。”Yoda夸张的挑起眉看着手里的小猫，“回不去妈妈身边了，我想。照顾你，Master Qui-Gon我相信。”

无法再拒绝，Qui-Gon皱眉从他手里接过那个猫团。

“叫他Obiwan，怎么样？”

Yoda教授一向和蔼亲切的微笑，却让Qui-Gon有种自己刚刚落入陷阱的错觉。

“您知道，我并不觉得这是个好时候。”他委婉的说道。手里那个哆嗦的橙白色小毛球，只是让他感到麻烦。

“当然。还记着Xanatos，念念不忘。”Yoda拄着拐杖，颤颤巍巍的坐回到自己的椅子上。“跑丢了三个月，它已经。你一直很不开心，自从失去它。”

Qui-Gon皱起眉，看着手里迷迷糊糊的Obiwan。他觉得自己有点不想当着Obiwan的面拒绝。虽然它看上去，只是个傻气又脆弱的小东西。但Qui-Gon有些古怪的感觉，它好像能听懂他们的对话。

“我还是更喜欢大型猫，”Qui-Gon叹口气。

Yoda耸耸肩。“会长大的，Obiwan。”

“是的，但不是它的体型。Obiwan的腿太短了，脚掌也不够大。”Qui-Gon还是想拒绝。他想说下去，可是Obiwan似乎听懂了他的话，低下圆乎乎的大脑袋，轻轻舔了一下自己张开的前爪，不太灵话的控制爪子分开，试图让它们看上去大一些。

这让Qui-Gon的心突然过了电，他不太敢再说下去。也许这真的会伤害到Obiwan。

“快乐，他会再次带给你。”Yoda对这样细微的变化看的清清楚楚。他微笑道，“相信我，老朋友。”

Obiwan当然能够听懂。他足够聪明，不难感觉到Qui-Gon的极度不情愿。

但他很感激这个收留了自己的人类。如果不是他，像它这样脆弱幼小的弃猫恐怕挺不过春天的一场雨。

他们相处的很好，至少Qui-Gon是这样觉得的。

Obiwan是个很省心的小猫，它从来不乱叫，也不会在架子上乱跑。大多数时候，只是安静的坐在离Qui-Gon不远的地方，玩一块白色的鹅卵石。

那还是它第一天到家时，Qui-Gon随手扔给它的。

这样的安静和乖巧，多少让Qui-Gon有点担忧。因为他很难知道Obiwan的需求。

它饿吗？渴吗？是否需要他的抚摸和陪伴？

当Xanatos想表达情绪的时候，它总会大声嚎叫，让整个屋子都充满那种凄厉尖锐的喵呜声。它饿的时候会把饭盆砸在Qui-Gon的键盘上；它开心的时候，架子上所有的东西都必须摔在地上；当它不满的时候，上帝保佑，那些臭味熏天的米田共会“正巧”掉在Qui-Gon的新拖鞋里。

它总有办法，引起别人的注意。因为它需要主人的关注，需要爱，耐心和无穷无尽的包容。

Xanatos明确的知道，自己要如何才能获得这些。而Obiwan，则完全不同。

它非常听话，似乎能明白Qui-Gon的任何指示。

不许上床，不许走进浴室，不许在他上厕所的时候跟着他——即使Obiwan真的很渴望。

Master——

深夜昏暗的台灯下，Obiwan乖巧的蹲在笔记本边，小声咕噜。它知道在Qui-Gon耳朵里这只是一声细小的咪呜。

但Qui-Gon听到了，他放下咖啡杯，伸手摸了摸Obiwan毛茸茸的小脑袋。

仰起脖子，追逐手掌安抚的小猫，有三角形的粉色小嘴，带着一点孩子般的无助和让人心疼的讨好。它不会错过Master任何一点示好和亲近。

“你该去睡觉了，小家伙。”

Obiwan拒绝，它小小的咕噜了一声，并不想让Master离开自己的视线。但它只是一只一个多月大的小猫，困倦已经让它蹲的摇摇晃晃。这种对它来说太过用力的抚摸，让本就眩晕的小猫更加头晕目眩。瞌睡占据的大脑袋点了点，大眼睛渐渐眯起变得迷茫。它在梦中徒劳的挣扎了几下，终于忍不住，撅着屁股将头砸到了Qui-Gon的胳膊上，轻轻打起呼噜。

Qui-Gon笑起来，用手指轻轻抚摸着Obiwan的后脑。圆润饱满，柔软的绒毛随着它的呼吸缓缓起伏，似有若无的骚动着人类的指腹。

无法否认，Obiwan确实很可爱。

Qui-Gon戴上眼镜仔细看着罐头的说明书。

“一勺——”他疑惑的拉开餐柜。一排擦的闪闪发亮的勺子，从大到小十几只。

看到Master的手停留在最大的勺子上，Obiwan开心的小声欢呼。

但它的眼睛很快就耷拉下去。Qui-Gon看了看娇小的猫咪，又看了看几乎比它脑袋还大的勺子，很快做出判断，将手移动到了更小的勺子上。

太少了——

Obiwan有点失望低头的看着盘子里的食物，委屈的咪了一声。

又是这样一点点。它总是吃不饱。

但作为一只住在温暖房间里，用有自己睡垫和餐盘的小猫，它怎么还能想着问Master要什么呢？

Qui-Gon又在碗里倒了点牛奶，欣慰的趴在餐台上，看着巴掌的小猫将头埋在盘子里啪唧啪唧吃的很香。Obiwan太小了，巨大的脑袋像是过重的负担，每当它低头的时候，就必须将屁股高高翘起，来保持平衡。

“我好像不太着急让你长大了。”Qui-Gon笑道。他帮Obiwan擦了擦粘在眉毛上的奶滴，顺着它的脑袋抚摸着脊背上杂乱打团的绒毛。它的尾巴还是个尖尖的小棍，这个幼小的家伙，还不太灵活控制自己的身体。当它因为受到抚摸而开心的摇尾巴时，整个屁股都跟着颠颠乱晃。

“昨天我是不是踩到了你的尾巴？”Qui-Gon真诚的道歉，“对不起，Obiwan。我不知道你当时躲在垫子下面。”

Obiwan抬起沾满了奶渍的小脸，呆呆的看着Master温柔苦笑的面孔。

“是那个扫地机器人吓到你了吗？”

咪——

Qui-Gon忍不住伸手，碰了一下粉嫩湿润的小鼻尖。

“不用害怕，它不会伤害到你。”

Xanatos大摇大摆的跳上窗户，得意洋洋的欣赏着玻璃上自己美丽优雅的倒影。

它清楚的知道Qui-Gon的作息，也喜欢在每周这个时候，蹲在客厅窗外欣赏Qui-Gon孤独寂寞的身影。

敢因为打翻了咖啡在键盘上，而惩罚自己。就要准备好接受孤独终老的下场。

Xanatos不断的左右侧头，自我赞美英俊可爱的面孔。这只自负美貌英俊的猫咪，在前主人的痛苦和挣扎中源源不断的汲取着生命力。

——他还想着我，他就是忘记不了我这么可爱的猫咪。

等我厌恶了这种游戏，回到他身边。Qui-Gon还不是要把那些好吃的罐罐给我。

Xanatos对此坚信不疑。所以当玻璃后，Qui-Gon那个高大挺拔的身影出现时。它脸上得意的笑容渐渐消失，后背上的毛不由自主的立起来，整个猫弓成蓄势待发的弧形。

如果不是隔着窗子，Xanatos毫不怀疑自己会扑到他脸上撕咬。

Qui-Gon手里高举着一只橙色的小猫走进客厅。他将那个柔软的小毛团不时贴在脸颊上磨蹭，轻轻亲吻它的脑袋。

“谁是世界上最可爱的小猫？谁是世界上最乖巧的小猫？”Qui-Gon快乐轻柔的喃喃自语。

是我！世界上最可爱，最潇洒的小猫是我！Xanatos尖叫道。

“——是Obiwan！”

当Obiwan终于长到跟Qui-Gon手掌一样大时，偶尔会被允许进入花园溜达。这让它终于有机会见到了身处的世界，也认识了新伙伴，并在社交上取得了一些不错的成绩。

这是个温馨安静的社区，有很多可爱有趣的邻居。

一本正经的老绅士Dooku家里有只黑色的蟒蛇Palpatine，他似乎很害怕Palpatine，总是担惊受怕小心翼翼的靠近它。温柔善良的Bail和Breha夫妇养着同样善良美丽的白鹦鹉Padme，他们经常在走廊上多放些食物，喂养流浪的小动物。Obiwan还是会经常挨饿，这让它成为了Organa家的常客，于是也就认识了前来蹭吃蹭喝的流浪猫Quinlan和契而不舍追求它的红隼Ventress。

“早上好，Obiwan。”Quinlan大喊道，用爪子扒拉着所剩不多的猫粮，“我还给你留了‘一点’，我想对你这么大的小猫已经足够了。”

“它已经长大很多了。”Padme张开翅膀，轻轻敲了一下Quinlan的脑袋。

“谢谢。”Obiwan小声说道。

“记得那个总是想把你抓走的怪人吗？”Ventress从树上飞下来，自以为不留痕迹的靠近。“那个神神叨叨，昼伏夜出的作家。他终于买了自己的猫。”

Obiwan眨眨眼眼，对于那个可怜的猫咪表示同情。

“希望他能善待它。”Obiwan低声说道。

“我们应该去看看，可怜的孩子。”Padme的主意很快得到了大家的赞同。他们跳上晒的滚烫的墙头，透过窗子齐齐看向Maul的屋里。

想象的可怕场景并没有出现。相反，那个总是红着脸的怪人拿着精致的梳子，仔细的收拾着怀里洁白漂亮的小猫。漂亮的蕾丝项圈，带在小猫的脖子上，昂贵的金色名牌上刻着她的名字——Satine。

Obiwan的脖子伸得老长，瞪大眼睛直勾勾的看向窗子里。他感觉到自己少年的心扑通扑通直跳。一种叫做喜欢的感情，对于美丽健康异性的渴望，让他蠢蠢欲动，对那个曾经避之不及的房子充满向往。

“她真漂亮——”Obiwan小声说道，胡子难以抑制的轻轻颤抖。

像往常一样，结束了好友们的会面，Obiwan惬意的窝在自己的毛垫上，伸着爪爪踩来踩去，舒适的仰起下巴眯着眼睛咪呜咪呜。

其实Obiwan刚刚两个多月，本就娇小的品种让它看上去比实际年龄更小一些，耳朵才勉强能看到两个圆润的三角。但它觉得自己已经足够大了，足够去跟一位漂亮的女士示好。

等到明天——Obiwan在临睡前迷迷糊糊的想着。

明天，我就去主动介绍自己。

梦里，有些热乎乎的东西塞到了身边。Obiwan恍惚的扭了两下，抽动着前爪轻轻挥舞。

它隐约感觉到有东西挤到了身体下面，湿湿嗒嗒的舔着肚皮。

耳朵微微抽动，Obiwan渐渐醒来，在眼缝里见到了Master温柔坚定的笑脸，有点奇怪，但又觉得很安心。

咪呜——

Obiwan吓了一跳，有什么东西咬了它。它扭动着身子，费力从梦中清醒，惊讶的看到两只刚刚出生不久，眼睛都没有睁开的小猫窝在自己肚子下，不停的咪咪叫着，寻找不见了的母亲。

它抬起头，大眼睛疑惑的看着Master，不太明白此刻发生了什么。

“从今天开始，你就要照顾你的新兄弟了，Obiwan。这是Anakin和Vader。”Qui-Gon笑的非常爽朗，似乎对自己的决定感到无比满意。

Obiwan的毛竖了起来，过度的惊慌失措让它身体僵硬，瑟瑟发抖。

“不要害怕。Obiwan。”Qui-Gon伸手，轻轻抚摸着它炸毛的后背。“看，它们已经很喜欢你了。”

但这并没有安慰到它，Obiwan不知道如何告诉Master，这两个刚刚长毛的小猫正不停的呼唤妈妈。

“乖，Obiwan。谁是世界上最听话的小猫咪？”Qui-Gon用手指逗弄着它的下巴，他感觉不到Obiwan的哀求，只觉得这一幕很可爱。像两根毛毛条一样蠕动的小猫挤在Obiwan身下闻来闻去，直到生理性的本能指引它们找到了目的地。

Master——

Obiwan叫的更加委屈，蓝色的大眼睛就快流出眼泪。小猫们在咬他的乳头，用轻微的刺激企图唤醒母猫哺育的反应。

——我不是妈妈。也没有奶给它们。

“你已经做的很好。”Qui-Gon拍拍它的脑袋，作为鼓励。

——Master。

Obiwan轻轻的呼唤并没有获得同情。Qui-Gon竖起手指，摇头阻止它继续叫唤。

“听话，Obiwan。”

小猫们已经安静下来，用前爪轻轻踩动着Obiwan的肚子，并不存在的乳汁似乎也让它们感觉到了满足和安慰。

Obiwan低头无奈看着它们，虽然很不情愿，但它依然十分想做Qui-Gon最听话乖巧的小猫。不论Master是不是忘记了，其实它也不过是个只有两个多月大的小猫。如果这能让Qui-Gon开心的话。

Obiwan叹了口气，努力回忆着脑海里不太清晰的模样，在小猫头顶舔了一下——那是他为数不多的，对母亲的印象。

刚开始可能有些困难，但小猫们热烈的咕噜，让它慢慢有了信心。

连给它打疫苗的兽医Plo先生都啧啧称奇。

“很难想象——，你有每天给它们喂奶吗？”

Qui-Gon耸耸肩，“我相信Ahsoka小姐是非常认真负责的护工。她每隔几个小时就会帮它们喂一次。”

“这就很奇怪，它们为什么喜欢吸Obiwan的乳/头。”

Plo将Obiwan拎起来，掀开尾巴仔细的看了看。“它真的是个男孩子。”

“当然。”Qui-Gon把它从Plo的手里接过来，亲吻了一下。“Obiwan是最可爱的男孩子。”

突然失去了Obiwan的味道，Anakin和Vader焦急的尖声叫起来，在桌子上蹒跚乱爬，四下寻找。Qui-Gon赶快把它放了回去，知道这是抢走‘妈妈’的人，Anakin奶凶奶凶的呵气，扑过来在Qui-Gon手上咬了一口。

刚长牙的小猫咬的并不疼，只是让Qui-Gon感到十分诧异。

“不过这没什么害处。”Plo笑道，“可能是小猫的识别障碍，让它们错把Obiwan当成了妈妈。等他们长到一定的年龄，习惯独自生活的时候。这种情况就会消失了。”

Qui-Gon点点头，他摸索着自己被咬到的手，有些迷惑的看着桌上的小猫们。

可能因为品种的缘故，Anakin和Vader的个头已经跟Obiwan差不多大了。但它们依然喜欢挤在Obiwan身边，贴着它的胸前磨蹭头顶，寻求它安慰的舔舐。

而Obiwan已经能够娴熟的面对这一切，它按着Anakin的脑袋贴在肚子上，低着头温柔而熟练的给趴在胸前的Vader把毛舔顺。

“但这会让Obiwan很辛苦。”Qui-Gon微微皱眉，“毕竟它也只是一只小猫。

Xanatos蹲在Bail家门口，偷偷吃着猫粮。

深感自己堕落的羞耻，并将这一切怪罪给Qui-Gon薄情寡义的小猫竖起耳朵偷听着屋顶的谈话。

“这太遗憾了。”Padme清亮的声音说道，“Satine其实也很喜欢它。可惜自从那两个孩子出现，Obiwan就很少出来了。”

Quinlan则满怀嘲笑，“谁会喜欢一个年纪轻轻就做了母亲的男孩子。嘿——我说错了吗？”

“我觉得这显得他温柔而有责任心。”Ventress意味深长的说道，“女士们喜欢这样成熟可靠的雄性，他们可以很好的照顾幼仔。”

“真可怜！”Padme再次说道，“最近Maul总是抱着Satine在这片走来走去。这本该是对Obiwan多么好的机会啊！它们本该是多么可爱的一对！哦，这里会被幼仔们的笑声占据。”

Quinlan终于找到了插嘴的地方，他说道“现在也不缺幼仔。”

“或者我们可以想办法制造一些。”Ventress又凑近了一点。

它们的声音突然停止了。Xanatos讥讽的表情还没褪去，就看到那个令他们噤声的原因。

体格健硕的像散打冠军一样的色情小说家，站在Qui-Gon的院子边神情诡异的向里探头探脑。

他偷偷将怀中带着项圈的白色小猫塞进Qui-Gon的院子里。

“去吧，Satine。我漂亮的好姑娘。”Maul小声嘀咕，“把Obiwan宝贝带给我。”

————————TBC————————

虱子多了不痒，

坑多了不愁


	2. Chapter 2

自以为接受了命运的小王，没想到命运原来是这样安排的。

————————————————————————

小猫们长的太快了。

在牙齿变得坚硬后，一次例行踩奶的过程中，争抢的小猫咬掉了Obiwan肚子上的一块毛毛。这种危险的情况终于让Qui-Gon下定决心纠正它们的行为。

带耻辱圈的过程十分惊险，在Qui-Gon手里拼命挣扎的Anakin高声尖叫，声嘶力竭的呼唤Obiwan，而vader则机灵的在Ahsoka胳膊上咬了两个鲜红的小洞。

“Anakin！”Qui-Gon大声呵斥道，他不敢太用力，又怕一不小心把它放走。但这并没有什么良好的效果，Anakin依然不断的摇晃，企图咬他的手。

“——耐心一点”。Obiwan蹲在Master脚边，仰起头用细小的叫声回应着它们的呼唤。

带好耻辱圈后的小猫们被放在地上，奋力挣脱无果后，异常委屈脆弱，耷拉着耳朵缩到Obiwan身边嘤嘤抱怨，咕噜咕噜不停的诉说自己受到的‘伤害’。

这确实不太方便。它都不好帮助它们清理了。

Obiwan轻轻舔着它们的前额安抚。

Master把它们吓坏了。

它心想，很多时候Master忘记了，对小猫来说人类都是多么巨大可怕的怪物。

但很快，小猫们就忘记了脖子上的不适。它们早就不满足于窝在垫子上，强烈的好奇心和求知欲催促着它们在屋子里到处观察，伸出鼻尖辨别一切未知的味道，用软绵绵的爪子尝试触碰任何看到的物体。

而Obiwan已经不能再像过去一样，咬着它们的后颈将小猫拖回去按在窝里。大多数时候它只能费力的迈着小短腿跟在它们身后，大声叫喊它们的名字，希望这两个不听话的家伙回心转意。

——它们的个头比Obiwan大的多。

Satine从窗户跳进来的时候，Obiwan正难得清闲的趴在棉拖鞋上睡觉。

它缩成一个饱满圆润的橘黄色毛团，抱着自己短小的尾巴。轻柔安静的呼吸，吹动了细小纤长的胡子和眉毛，绒毛参差的耳朵随着梦境轻轻晃动。

“哦，它是多么可爱的男孩。”Satine忍不住歪了下头，发出舒适的赞叹。

她刚想跳下去跟它问好，屋子里的安静突然被打破了。

一阵低沉的嗡嗡响动，夹杂着慌乱乒乓的脚步。带着伊丽莎白圈的Anakin和vader怪叫着跑进来，慌乱中张开的爪子按不住地板，导致脚下不停打滑。这让小猫们更加害怕，跑的东倒西歪，四处乱撞，哭哭啼啼的叫喊着Obiwan。

“发生了什么？”Obiwan迷迷糊糊的将头从肚子上抬起来，勉强将自己唤醒。

“救我！救救我！”vader跌跌撞撞的喵呜，直接摔倒在它肚子上。

Anakin则哆哆嗦嗦的躲到了它身后。

嗡嗡的响声越来越近，一个转动的金属漆圆饼慢慢滑进屋里。

是那个扫地机器人。Obiwan的尾巴有点炸毛，它也很害怕这个神出鬼没的怪物。以前当它遇到这个东西的时候，多半会钻到Qui-Gon的裤腿下躲藏，贴着Master温暖强大的身体，才会让Obiwan感觉到被保护。

而现在，在享受了这种仅仅一个多月后，它就必须要保护小猫们了。

“这，这没什么的。Anakin，vader。”Obiwan的声音带着点颤抖，它努力压制这内心的惊恐，学着Qui-Gon的口吻安慰道。“它不会伤害你们。”

Anakin在它身后小心的探出头。在Obiwan身边，让它有了点仔细观察那个扫地机器人的勇气。

“你看，它并不是在追逐你们。它有它自己的工作，我们只要躲开它就好了。”Obiwan小心的说道，它十分希望它们感觉不到自己毫无底气的心虚。

这显然给了Anakin一定的鼓舞。它仔细的观察了一会，发现机器人似乎真的没有攻击自己倾向，胆子就大了起来，甚至对那个嗡嗡响的怪物产生了好奇。

它是个勇敢的小猫，当它好奇的时候，一定会凑过去看个仔细。

“Qui-Gon为什么要把这种东西放在家里？！”vader倒是兴致缺缺，知道把自己吓得颜面全无的机器人并无害处，骄傲小猫开始有点生Qui-Gon的气。

“它会打扫房间。”虽然Obiwan也不太理解这句话的含义，但它还是耐心而认真的告诉了它们。

“它会把玩具放回到篮子里吗？”Anakin惊喜的大眼睛亮起来。

“不能，Anakin。你必须自己把东西收拾好。”

“那它会给我们舔毛吗？”vader气鼓鼓的说道，“我不喜欢它，Obiwan。我不想让别人给我清理。”

“我想它也不会做这个。但这不是你咬Ahsoka小姐的理由。vader，要学会尊重女孩子。”Obiwan低头轻轻舔了一下它的耳朵，vader立刻顺从的把另一边也凑了过去。

“Master说，它会清理我们掉下来的毛。或者是爪子上沾到的泥巴。”

“只有你的爪子上才有泥巴，我的爪子很干净！”Anakin后背上的毛竖了起来，它受到侮辱般的大声埋怨道，“这不公平，他从来都不肯放我们出去玩！”

vader附和着喵喵叫，“你每个周末都会消失上几个小时。”伊丽莎白圈限制了它的动作，想在Obiwan脖子上磨蹭头顶的小猫，发现自己的愿望无法实现，越是够不到它就越着急，干脆将Obiwan扑倒在了地上按着磨蹭。

“嗨——”Satine终于从窗台上跳了下来，迈着轻盈优雅的步子走进。

小猫们警惕的瞪大了眼睛，爪子不由自主的伸了出来。

“嗨，”Obiwan赶紧推开vader，尴尬的翻身站起来。在美丽的Satine面前如此失态，不是它这种有教养的小猫应该做的。

“你的孩子们很可爱。”Satine挑起眉，很享受小猫们威胁的目光。它妩媚的摇晃了一下高高竖起的尾巴，引得小猫们呲牙低吼。

“它们不是我的孩子。”Obiwan红着脸回答道。它想了想，“它们是我的弟弟。”

Satine忍不住为他这样可爱又愚蠢的回答哈哈大笑，它想凑近Obiwan友好的闻闻它的鼻子，可Anakin立刻咬住了Obiwan的脖子，将它强行拖后一点。

“嘿！你在做什么？！”Obiwan蹬着短小的胖腿又羞又气的吼道，“Anakin，这很没有礼貌！”

“它是个外面来的野猫！”vader义正言辞的大声说道，恶狠狠的将Satine逼的退后，“它会传染给你疾病！嘿，你不能靠近它，女士！”

“抱歉，我很抱歉，Satine！”Obiwan大声说道，它的脖子被Anakin咬的很疼，可这个倔强的小猫拒绝放开它。

Satine并不觉得害怕，相反，她觉得非常好笑。

Obiwan究竟知不知道，它们可没有把它当作哥哥来看。

“哦？这样吗？”Satine的眼睛转了一圈她突然凑近vader，凭借自己柔软灵活的腰肢绕开了vader的防备，在它粉红的鼻尖上亲吻了一下。然后用自己漂亮的白爪爪捂着嘴，故作惊讶的大喊道，“糟了，你被我传染了。可怜的孩子，你也不能靠近Obiwan了。”

vader从地上弹了起来，伊丽莎白圈让它无法够到自己的脑袋，吓坏了的小猫撅着屁股趴在地上，在地毯上用力摩擦被亲过的鼻尖。

“Obiwan？”粗糙的地板将柔软的鼻头磨的通红，vader眼泪汪汪的想要靠近Obiwan。

但警惕的Anakin立刻叼着Obiwan躲开了。

“Anakin——”Obiwan无奈的叹气，它太小了，根本无法抗拒Anakin有力的拖拽。“它没有生病。”

矫健的小猫叼着Obiwan的脖子，跃上书架——这是它目前能到达的最高点。

“我不会让你置于任何潜在危险中。”Anakin终于松开了它。居高临下，得意洋洋的看着悠闲摇尾巴的Satine和哭花了毛的vader。

Padme很喜欢跟Satine待在一起，并不是说她嫌弃其他朋友，只是同样的毛色总能让它感觉到莫名的亲切和舒适。

她站在Satine的后背上，用喙仔细的帮它梳理羽毛，两人的脑袋时不时轻轻碰一下以示感激。

这样亲昵的画面打动了ventress，它一直很想帮Quinlan整理脏兮兮打缕的毛发，可Quinlan总是很不愿意。

“Anakin最近怎么样？”Quinlan好奇的问到，“上次我去的时候，Obiwan隐约说道它倒了什么霉。”

“可怜的孩子。”Padme感叹，“它被抓去打了两针疫苗。”

“哦上帝，希望它没事。”大家一起叫起来。

“不，它没事。只是打针很疼，让它痛苦了一段时间。”Padme说道，“vader把它的爪子涂黑了，你们知道，它们也就这点区别。结果Qui-Gon以为它是vader，又带他去诊所打了一遍。”

“这让Obiwan很头痛，它们两个最近打的越来越激烈，无论如何也劝阻不了。”Quinlan说道。

“它们总会成年，三个公猫在同一片领地里，争斗在所难免。只要等它们都绝育了，事情就会好起来。”ventress的观点很不一样。

Satine抬起头跟Padme交换了一个十分复杂的眼神。

“这很没有猫权！”Quinlan立刻大喊，“人类有什么资格给我们绝育！”

“嘿，我们不是来开政治集会的。”Satine把自己伸的老长，舒适的扭了扭腰。“不过我想，领地确实是个问题。”它颇有暗示性的说道，意味深长的看了一眼Quinlan。

“这不是政治集会！”Quinlan紧张起来，“我的地盘一点都不会妥协的。”

ventress跳到它身边，表示支持。

“不是这个问题，傻瓜。相信我，我对你的垃圾桶一点也不感兴趣。”Satine白了它一眼，“我说的是它们的领地，”见Quinlan还是一脸傻样不开窍，Satine叹口气说道，“——Obiwan。”

“你是说，它们想把Obiwan撵出去？”Quinlan十分天真的问道。ventress忍不住扭头看着它，感觉自己甚至可以目测它的情商。

“它们——，”Padme尴尬的看着天空，斟酌了一下用词，“它们喜欢Obiwan，你知道，那种，想要养育幼仔的喜欢。”

“它们想养大Obiwan？”Quinlan很惊讶。“我一直以为Obiwan在抚养它们两个。”

“不，不是的。”Padme的爪子在地上无措的画圈，不知道还要怎么暗示，这个思维单纯的小猫才能理解。

“它们想要——”Satine把爪子做个了圈，另一只爪子比划着抽动着姿势。

“它们想要捅Obiwan？”Quinlan诧异的叫起来。

“没错！”ventress激动的差点鼓掌，“它们就是想捅它的pp。”

“它们，为什么要捅它的屁股？啊！——”Quinlan大惊，它突然想明白了什么，瞪大了眼睛看着几个沉默点头的姑娘。

“它们想杀了Obiwan！？”

Quinlan刚刚说完这句话，其他人默默起身，十分绝望的转头离开。

“—— 不，等等！”它大叫道，“我说错了什么吗？”

ventress叹口气，拍拍它的肩膀，“我爱你，亲爱的。但我绝望了，分手吧。”

“Anakin！去，你不能咬这个！嘿！”笔记本边上出现了两个浅浅的小洞。

“Obiwan——”Qui-Gon大声呼唤着，飞快将自己的笔记本合上，抱在怀里。他挥手企图将桌子上好奇的小猫推下去，但Anakin和vader总是能灵巧的躲开他的攻击，它们当这是一些有趣的游戏。

“啪——”不出所料，台灯又被推倒了地上，Anakin瞪着无辜的大眼睛毫无愧色的看着Qui-Gon。vader则探头探脑看着他的咖啡杯，想伸出爪子沾一点尝尝。

“嘿，vader！住手！那是我的！”

“Obiwan——”Qui-Gon又对着大厅叫了一声，他勉强从vader的爪子下夺回了自己的杯子，不满的小猫跳到他脑袋上，轻轻撕咬银色的头发。

它们怎么就不知道消停！Qui-Gon大怒，他只是想安静的工作，这两个精力旺盛的小猫却总是对电脑桌十分好奇。

Obiwan终于来了，Qui-Gon不由得松了口气。橙色的毛团叼着比自己沉的多的毛巾，颠颠跑进来乖巧的放在Master脚边。

它蹲在地上，用稚嫩的声音不满的叫了一声。Anakin和vader立刻跳到它身边，讨好的舔着它的脖子。

“不许再让它们进来书房，Obiwan。”Qui-Gon长叹口气，重新将杯子和电脑在桌上放好。“好好管教它们，负起你的责任。”

Obiwan委屈的差点哭出来，它拼命瞪大眼睛强忍着酸涨的泪腺，按着哆哆嗦嗦的尾巴，努力做出认真谦虚的神情接受Master的指责。

——yes，Master。

它轻轻的叫了两声，低落的带着还在兴奋跳跃的小猫们走出书房。

长的几乎是它两倍大小的猫，争抢着舔它的脑袋，将原本干净整洁的毛发弄的潮湿混乱。但Obiwan实在没有呵斥它们的心情，它抬头苦恼的看着一片狼籍的大厅。

到处都是它们搞乱的痕迹，四处乱丢的垫子，玩具，咬破的羽毛枕头——如果Master看到，它又要挨批评。

“我们今天可以出去玩吗？”Anakin小心翼翼的问道，轻轻用鼻子顶了顶Obiwan的头。

“好吧，你们可以晚点回来。”

Anakin跟vader欢呼起来，疯狂的在Obiwan身上磨蹭了一阵，兴高采烈的跳上窗户跑到了花园里。

Obiwan又羡慕又欣慰，又觉得心酸。

——我无法管教好它们。Obiwan心想，Master一定很生气。

它委屈的舔舔自己的前爪，将脑袋上的毛毛整理好。然后开始收拾这个巨大的客厅，可怜的小猫无精打采的拖着离自己最近的软垫，费力的将它们挪到沙发上一个一个放好。

直到夜色降临，玩耍了一天的猫猫才回到家里。

已经收拾的干干净净，整整齐齐，到处都是Obiwan的香气的家里。

Obiwan窝在自己乳白色的垫子上，抱着一块鹅卵石精疲力竭的打呼噜。

vader爬过去，轻轻的顶了顶它的肚子，低声呼唤Obiwan。可它并没有醒来。

于是它们两个悄悄依偎在它身旁，伸出柔软的爪子的揉动Obiwan圆滚滚的小肚子，一边踩奶一边将头埋在它柔软香甜的绒毛里，享受亲昵放松的温暖。

Obiwan没有醒来，可习惯让它感知到了Anakin和vader的存在。它轻轻搂住了Anakin的脑袋，让它们安静，困倦的梦境渐渐袭来，在Obiwan温暖的怀里，它们终于归于安静。

Qui-Gon走到大厅，看到的就是这样温馨的一幕。他知道自己对Obiwan刚刚太过严厉，他也知道总是Obiwan在默默收拾着残局，Anakin和vader造成的——他自己造成的。

似乎是因为疲惫，也可能是营养一直不太充裕。Obiwan身上的绒毛依旧没有褪去，它似乎也并没有怎么长大，又或是本身就是无法长大的品种，这让它总是显得很小，很软，让人充满怜悯和同情。

“抱歉，Obiwan。”Qui-Gon将它从Anakin和vader的身下轻轻抽出来，“我可爱又可怜的Obiwan，你需要安静轻松的生活。”他在Obiwan身上轻轻亲吻了一下，将小猫抱回卧室里，放在自己柔软的羽绒枕头上。

窗外，噼噼啪啪的下起了雨，Qui-Gon躺在床上，温柔的抚摸着Obiwan的后背，慢慢闭上眼睛，享受这温馨惬意的夜晚。

啪——，一束闪电照亮了窗外。

Xanatos哀怨的面孔紧紧贴在玻璃上。它蓬松纤长的毛发湿漉漉的贴在身上，让原本漂亮优雅的小猫此刻看上去十分吓人。

人类都是感情的骗子。Xanatos嘟嘟囔囔。那是我原来的位置，那是我原来应该享受的感情。

它忍不住在雨里凄厉的哭泣，用爪子奋力敲打着玻璃，混合着狂风暴雨，电闪雷鸣。

vader突然在梦中惊醒，它竖起耳朵，隐约觉得听到了一些吓人的声音。

“你做什么？”被它弄醒的Anakin瘪着嘴，不耐烦的抖了抖耳朵。

“听到了吗？有什么东西在外面哭。”

Anakin勉强睁开一只眼睛，仔细分辨雨声中的动静。

“我听到了，”它站起来，第一个想法就是将Obiwan罩在自己的身体下，“obi——？！！！”

它们被迫与Obiwan分开了。

Anakin和Vader围着Ahsoka的腿打转，喵呜喵呜的给她警告。

但这毫无意义，Obiwan的垫子被挪到了卧室里。

“嘿！不，Vader，不能咬我！”Ahsoka呲牙恐吓咬着拖鞋的小猫，“你已经长大了。不能总跟Obiwan住在一起。”

Vader的大眼睛愤恨的瞪着她，呜嗷呜嗷低吼。

“它已经照顾你们够久了。”Ahsoka拿出了伊丽莎白圈，威胁到，“真是够了。如果你们不听话，我会让Qui-Gon教授给你们绝育。”

这倒是成功的吓退了它们，Anakin和vader缩在墙角毛发悚立瑟瑟发抖。

“也不用那么害怕。”Ahsoka叹口气，将它们拎起来一左一右放在大腿上抚摸，“等你们长大，Qui-Gon也会带你们去见可爱的姑娘。”

两只猫竖起耳朵，盯着Ahsoka的嘴唇，太过明显的表情是在等着她继续说下去。

“哦，你们可能也见过那个姑娘。”Ahsoka满心欢喜的说道，“就是隔壁Maul家的Satine。他是个怪人，没错，但我觉得他很喜欢Obiwan。”

小猫们已经长成英俊矫健的大猫了，它们似乎永远不知疲惫，喜欢跑来跑去，在任何地方互相追逐打闹。但Obiwan则变得越来越安静。他更喜欢躺在Master膝盖上，享受他轻柔的抚摸，或者是爬在有阳光的地方缩成一团睡觉。

Ahsoka说它还会长大的，晒太阳有助于它还在发育的骨骼。

偶尔，它会在花园里跟好友们一起度过美好的午后。那个叫Maul的怪人也开始在门廊上放罐头，当Satine在的时候，Obiwan还是不介意忍受那种奇怪的目光放肆的吃上几口。

吃饱喝足，打着小嗝的Obiwan蹦蹦跳跳回到家里，差点被它们两个吓了一跳。

一左一右两个黑着脸的大猫，紧张又疑惑的盯着它打量，仔细的嗅着Obiwan的味道。

“是我。”Obiwan觉得有点好笑，“你们认不出我的味道了吗？”

“还有其他的味道。”Vader冷冰冰的说道，“你背叛了我们吗？Obiwan。”

“不，但我劝你们少看电视，就不会胡思乱想。”

Obiwan甚至不知道‘背叛’这个词是什么意思，看它们的表情，显然不是什么好话。它摇摇头，非常无所谓的想回到卧室里好好睡上一觉。

但Anakin横在它身前拦住了它的去路。

“Anakin！”Obiwan有点生气，胡子也撅了起来。它一直对自己的体型有些不自在，此刻更讨厌Anakin用这种优势阻拦它。

“你去做什么了？”Vader不依不饶的问到。

“Vader！我觉得我不需要跟你们汇报这件事。”Obiwan大声呵斥道，它气的脊背高高拱起，但这并没有让它看上去更大。

“这是其他母猫的味道吗？”Anakin凑近他的下腹，鼻子慢慢向后，贴到了Obiwan的屁股上。受到惊吓的Obiwan挥手给了他一爪。

“这很不礼貌！？Anakin，注意你的行为。”

这样软绵绵的一推，却让Anakin怒火喷发，它差点扑上去咬住Obiwan的脖子。

Vader拦住了它，用目光轻轻示意Qui-Gon还在客厅。

它换了种十分虚伪的哭腔，可怜兮兮的凑到Obiwan胸前，“不要生气，Obiwan。求求你，我们只是很想念你。”

Anakin则乖巧的贴在它身后，轻轻帮Obiwan清理沾了点尘土的毛皮。

它好软，好小，那种绵软香甜的奶味，就更加让它们沉醉着迷。

本来还在生气Obiwan慢慢放松下来，它犹豫的看着vader，有些不知所措。

“你都很久不跟我们一起玩了。”Anakin小声抱怨，轻轻咬了一下Obiwan的耳朵。

“还不跟我们睡在一起。”Vader补充道，“你总是溜出去，跟你的朋友们在一起。”

“难道我们不是朋友吗？我们不是兄弟？”Anakin的话让Obiwan更加羞愧，它只是觉得突然丢掉这两个麻烦让自己难得享受了一点自由，可并没有在意是不是伤害了它们的感情。

这让它想到了曾经被遗弃的自己，是多么的需要Master的陪伴和照顾。

我真是个坏猫咪。

Obiwan有点自责，为了弥补而轻轻的舔了舔vader的脑袋，目光也逐渐变得柔软带着一点点歉意。

毫无知觉的Obiwan，沉浸在对自己享乐的罪恶感中，跟随着它们走进了浴室里。在地上莫名其妙铺好的浴巾上躺下，露出了洁白柔软的腹部，任凭它们趴在身上踩奶。

浴室的门缓缓关闭，Obiwan睁大了纯洁透亮的眼睛，有些呆呆的伸出舌尖舔着前爪，对即将到来的事情充满了天真不解。

Qui-Gon坐在沙发上，拿着看了一半的书正在午后小憩。

他在迷糊中隐约感觉到听到了Obiwan的叫声，惊慌焦急的哀求，让他胸口发闷透不过气。

Qui-Gon揉揉太阳穴，用力摇头让自己清醒过来。他睁开眼睛，惊讶的发现xanatos难得乖巧的缩成团，趴在他胸前喵喵叫。

“Xanatos？”Qui-Gon惊喜的大叫，“哦，上帝啊，你终于回家了。你饿了吗？想吃东西吗？”

Xanatos感动的差点哭出来，它喵喵叫着跟在Qui-Gon身后，终于用回了自己的餐盘狼吞虎咽着失而复得的宠爱。

“我希望你记得这次教训。”Qui-Gon抱着胳膊，为它这样的狼狈感到好笑。

他刚刚给Xanatos又加了一次粮，就听见外面有人敲门。

“嗨”Qui-Gon疑惑的挑眉看着自己奇怪的邻居。

Maul怀里抱着打哈的Satine，慌慌张张的拖着旅行箱。

“嗨，Qui-Gon教授。感谢上帝你还在家。不得了的事情发生了，天呢，简直是一场噩梦。”Maul絮絮叨叨的说不到重点，他毫无客人的自觉顺着Qui-Gon的胳膊下挤进了门缝。

“嘿，到底发生了什么？”Qui-Gon奇怪的看着他四处打量。Maul将客厅所有的门窗都检查了一遍，然后像是在屋子里寻找什么。

“是Palpatine！Dooku先生的蟒蛇逃跑了，天呢，整个社区所有养宠物的家庭都人心惶惶。”

Qui-Gon做了鬼脸，表示十分理解。“那确实很恐怖。我见过Palpatine，它足够把大型犬吞进去。”

“是的。是的，没错。”Maul夸张的大声叫起来，“请您暂时收留我吧，您知道我的阳台还没有修好。原谅我，Qui-Gon教授。我不能让Satine宝贝冒险。”

Qui-Gon伸手摸了摸他怀里的小猫，健康，漂亮，毛发光亮整齐。这都是被精心照顾，当作心肝宝贝养大的特征，Qui-Gon十分理解Maul的担忧，他耸耸肩表示完全同意。

“感谢您的慷慨！”Maul轻松的叹口气。

“我很理解，它看上去对你非常重要。”

Maul感叹道，“是的，远超你所能想象。”当他转身的时候，脸上露出来诡计得逞的阴险狡猾。

Satine仰起头，喵了一声。

“说起来，我能把它跟Obiwan放在一起吗？你知道，它们两个关系很好。”

这时候Qui-Gon才想起来Obiwan，他呼唤着Obiwan的名字，莫名其妙的到处寻找。

吃饱喝足的Xanatos坐在餐台上，舔着爪子看热闹。

“嗨，”Satine小心的问道，“你见过Obiwan吗？”

“哦，那个无知又愚蠢的小猫。可能你主人放出来的那条蛇，已经把它吃掉了。”Xanatos优雅的晃了一下尾巴，遮住了自己的爪子。

Satine冷漠的看着它。

Xanatos 不自然的咳嗽了两下，“它们在浴室里。”

Satine刚刚跳下餐台，Xanatos就趴下来，一副看好戏的恶劣模样。

“嘿，女士。我劝你不要过去，那不是个好地方——”

Qui-Gon已经来到浴室，Anakin和Vader簇拥着娇小的Obiwan蜷缩在温暖的浴巾上，正沉浸在安逸快活的梦境里。

似乎在梦里依旧不安的Obiwan轻轻挣扎了一下，很快就被Anakin压回了身下。

“它们真可爱。”Qui-Gon微笑起来。

“Obiwan真的好可爱。”Maul盯着自己日思夜想的小猫，只感觉胸口像受到重击般。

它为什么不是我猫呢？

两人同时因为不同的理由沉默，享受着可爱猫咪带来的欣喜。

Qui-Gon附身想将Obiwan抱出来，可他突然觉得有点不对劲。

Obiwan的屁股上毛发乱糟糟粘成一片，似乎经历了一些不可描述的事情。他不顾弄醒Vader的危险，掀起压在Obiwan身上的大腿，检查尾巴下那块深红色的区域。

白色，一点点粘液，带着怪异的味道。

Maul失控的尖叫起来。

那种凄惨，怨恨，悲伤的尖叫，将走廊里的Satine吓了一跳。

“嘿，美丽的女士。”Xanatos突然从她身后跳了出来，“Obiwan已经不是你盘子里的菜了。”

它眨眨眼睛，一点没有被嫌弃的自觉，自以为风流潇洒无比的仰起头，对Satine展示丰满的胸毛。

“美丽的女士，你愿意跟我在一起吗？”

\---------END——————————


End file.
